


Shared

by amateurwriter



Category: Hurts (Band)
Genre: Adam - Freeform, Christmas, HBAC 2014, Hurts - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, gaycraft, that apartment in Manchester, theo - Freeform, together again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurwriter/pseuds/amateurwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I DO NOT give permission to post any part of this work of fiction in any kind of media.</p><p> </p><p>My contribution to this year's HBAC. Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shared

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT give permission to post any part of this work of fiction in any kind of media.
> 
>  
> 
> My contribution to this year's HBAC. Enjoy! :)

Theo was slowly walking towards Adam's old apartment that they shared at the beginning of their time together. For some reason (Adam claimed it to be only 'insurance' but Theo always thought he was rather sentimental about the place), Adam had bought it and just kept uninhabited. They had spent unimaginable amount of shitty days in this tiny space and still, the thought of it was bringing back the best of memories.

It was Christmas' Eve and Adam was spending it with Emily, while Theo was supposed to be having fun with Calvin and Matt. But he was not. They had a fight over some stupid thing, or rather - a lot of stupid things. Recently, Theo felt like he was trying to find the smallest issues to fight over and have a reason to leave their company. Just a little break, to breathe on his own. He actually missed the quiet times with Adam.

So he decided to go back to Manchester for Christmas. Go to their old apartment, that he still had keys to, and just _rest_.

When he'd reached the right landing, he heard a familiar music playing from the inside, so he hurriedly unlocked the door and went inside. The greatest of surprises waited for him to be seen as his bandmate - not aware of his presence in the room - was setting up some ridiculous Christmas decorations and quietly humming their only Christmas song.

_'and hoping for a better day when it doesn't hurt to feel this way'_

His own voice was singing form the stereo and the words have never felt more accurate, not even when he had been writing them.

"What are you doing here?" Theo asked loudly and Adam jumped in surprise.

"What are _you_ doing here?" the guitarist repeated in a complete shock as his hands froze on the lights he was trying to untangle. Theo noticed that all the decorations that were already out, were put in the same way as they had been on that horrible Christmas when they wrote 'All I want for Christmas is New Year's Day', even the mistletoe was hanging on the lamp above the sofa and the small Christmas Tree stood in the corner.

"Well, I had a fight with the guys so I thought I could just come here."

"You have your own apartment." Adam stated with an odd look on his face and Theo felt the cold voice go through him like a knife.

"Oh, wow. Who needs snow for Christmas when all you gotta do, is visit your apartment uninvited and feel the arctic blow." Hutchcraft stated sarcastically and, before the other man had the chance to see the hurt on his face, he turned around to leave the apartment.

"Oh shit, no! No, Theo wait." Anderson shouted behind him. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to be such a dick." Theo turned once again and looked at his friend with a lifted eyebrow. "Sorry." Adam muttered again and his sad eyes caught the singer's attention.

"What happened, mate? Why aren't you with Emily?" he asked and started taking his coat off. Being mean was one thing, but when his best friend looked like his worst days were ahead of him, one snappy comment could be forgotten in a second.

"We had our... differences about the way of spending the holidays. Or about everything lately, to be honest. Dunno mate. Let's just have a miserable, poor Christmas this year. The two of us, like we used to, huh?" Adam suggested with hope in his voice and Theo couldn't possibly say no, because he was offering everything Hutchcraft wanted at the moment.

"I guess we'll need some noodles then, won't we?" was his response and they both started laughing.

"I'd actually bought some before I came here." Adam confessed.

"Where did you even get all these stuff anyway?" the singer asked pointing at the decorations.

"I had them all in one huge box, tucked away in the bedroom. I have no idea why I kept them, it's all so cheesy. Just look at that!" he chuckled and lifted some shiny, dark-red tinsel.

"Yeah, okay, but why did you have to keep _that_?" Theo joined Adam by the big carton and reached for a small angel - made of straws, decorated with small, silver plastic beads and held together by blue threads and some glue. It was Adam's Christmas present from Theo, the only one he could have afforded at the time.

"Oh, sod off!" Adam snatched the angel from his hand with a smile. "I love that one."

"I was so drunk when I bought it." the singer reminded and a small blush appeared on his cheeks at the memory. He had told Adam that he needed his own guardian angel, as he kept rescuing Theo from his clumsiness.

"Well, I still love it." responded Adam and hung the little angel at the centre of the tree.

Together, they continued setting up all the decorations and when it was all ready, they made the food and even managed to prepare some moderately decent mulled wine. With the traditional-for-them Christmas meal they've moved to the living room and sat comfortably on the couch.

Quiet murmur of the telly was the background for their conversation - pleasant and easy, like it hadn't been months since their last actual time together. The important subjects, like new songs for the next album or choices of recording studios, were mingled with a general babble of two old friends.

"Ugh, I forgot how cold this apartment always gets." complained Theo as goose bumps showed on his bare forearms.

"Yeah, me too. Turn the heating up and find us something to wrap ourselves with. I'll wash the plates and make tea." Adam offered and left to the kitchen.

"Adam!" sounded Theo's muffled voice from the inside of the big closet by the front door. "Where's the brown blanket?"

"You set it on fire last time we were here." Adam calmly replied and continued washing the dishes with a fond smile. He was not entirely sure how it happened, but he remembered leaving Theo unattended for a moment during a party, and the next time he looked around, his friend was frantically trying to extinguish flames swallowing the poor blanket.

"Oh, right. Halloween, candles everywhere." Theo's slightly ashamed murmuring explained the mysterious origin of the fire. _Of course_ he had knocked some candle over.

Adam finished with the dishes and re-entered the living room - holding two mugs of hot tea - at the same moment as Theo shut the closet and approached the couch again, throwing a huge, fluffy blanket onto it and sitting down.

"We'll have to share this one then." the singer stated and a faint ghost of guilt was still on his face.

"Stop worrying about the blanket, mate." calmed him Adam with a smile on his face and lifted the warm fabric to throw it over the two of them.

Harry Potter was on tv, like every year, so they both quieted down and watched it together in the spirit of British Christmas. Now and then, one of them reached for the tea or various candy scattered over the table in front of the couch, which meant a lot of wriggling and moving around with the heavy material surrounding them. By the end of the movie their shoulders were leaning against each other, Theo's right thigh pressing down on Adam's left one.

Hutchcraft snatched a fig roll from the pile of candy and when he noticed it to be the last one, offered it to his bandmate. "You want it?"

"Nah, thanks. I already feel like I've eaten more than during a whole week."

"You sure?" teased Theo and moved the roll towards his friend's mouth, "It's the last one."

"No, it's yours." Adam resisted.

"We can share. Come on, just a bite." A wide grin was spread across Theo's face and a few seconds later Adam rolled his eyes and bit off half of the roll that the singer held in his hand. The very tip of his finger grazed the guitarist's lower lip. Seemingly not noticing, Hutchcraft put the rest of the fig roll in his own mouth and licked all his fingers of the crumbs.

There was a moment of silence while they were both chewing, and then Theo dove back under the warm blanket with a cheeky smile, "Anything else we can share tonight?"

 Adam smiled at that and was just about to retort with some snarky comment, but the words got stuck in his throat and he looked up nervously. Theo looked at him with a furrowed brow. Why up? The ceiling? The lamp? The mistletoe? _Ah_. Christmas tradition - to share a kiss under the mistletoe.

Anderson's eyes went back to Theo's face and they just stared at each other for a long moment. Seconds were flowing by, but somehow it felt like the world stopped entirely. There was nothing more than two bodies on the couch, the cocoon of cosy fabric around them and the flicking of Christmas lights illuminating the room.

Theo moved closer to Adam, their faces merely inches away, and in no time - or maybe hours later? - their lips met. Delicate touch of uncertainty fighting with eagerness of a dream coming true, the kiss slowly becoming more heated. It turned into a firm press of two pairs of lips, followed by a small gasp that broke the breathless silence and tongues darting away to taste each other.

When they broke apart to desperately inhale some air into their screaming lungs, Theo's head fell onto Adam's shoulder and his arms circled the warm torso.

"I missed you so much." he said and nuzzled Adam's neck with a longing smile.

"I missed you too." was the quiet response joined by a delicate kiss on Theo's temple, their fingers interlacing.

After years of being best friends, after months of being apart - it _finally_ felt like everything was right. Their lives meant to be mingled together like their long limbs on the couch, destinies being one and the same as the air they were breathing in.


End file.
